poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Snoke's throne room
Here's how we come into Snoke's throne room in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. then cut to Kylo Ren, Quintessa and Queen Chrysalis as we hear chuckling as they walk into the throne room Supreme Leader Snoke: Tied on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp. General Hux: Thank you, Supreme Leader. Dragon Lord: General Magmar, why don't you, Diesel 10 and the others meet Daybreaker, King Sombra and the others at the bridge? Things could get ugly up here. General Magmar: Yes, sir. head to the elevator Hux walks to the elevator as Kylo Ren, Quintessa and Chrysalis pass him as Snoke is chuckling as they bow to him Supreme Leader Snoke: Do you wonder why I keep such a rapid cur... In such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. Queen Chrysalis: Yes, I know we have been planning this for quite some time. Quintessa: There is only one who can destroy us. I've felt him. His power is growing. The prophecy is coming true. Supreme Leader Snoke: out of his chair My son. When I found him, I saw what he lived to see: Raw, untamed power. And beyond that... Something truly special. The potential of your Master's bloodline. A new Vader. Vader's theme plays in the background Supreme Leader Snoke: Now, I fear I was mistaken. And now, I fear that the prophecy is coming true. It has been foretold that my son will one day destroy me. Kylo Ren: his head up to him I gave up everything I had to you, to the dark side. Dragon Lord: Well, then. If that's the case, remove your mask. Ren does so and shows his face, with some medical work done in the spot where Rey slashed him with Anakin's lightsaber Wick: There is one little, teeny, tiny, minor thing. Dragon Lord: furious What? Quintessa: Kylo Ren has too much of his father's heart in him, Dark Lord. Kylo Ren: I killed Han Solo. Dragon Lord: enraged YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER BECAUSE OF YOUR ARROGANCE?! ' Kylo Ren: When that moment came, I didn't hesitate! Hexxus: And now look at you, the dead spirit split your bone! You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who never ''held a lightsaber! ''YOU'' FAILED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Ren gets up and throws his cape on the ground but Dragon Lord zaps him, making him fly back to the ground, as Snoke's guards activate their staffs Supreme Leader Snoke: '''ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!' Skywalker lives! The seed of the Jedi Order lives! As long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy! I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child... in a mask. the Rank lieutenant appears on a hologram Rank lieutenant: (on hologram) Majesty, we're approaching the Resistance fleet. Dragon Lord: Capital. Wick, Hexxus, Kalabar and I are on our way. leaves with Wick, Hexxus, and Kalabar it cuts to Kylo Ren, Chrysalis and Quintessa going down in an elevator as he looks at his mask. Then he smashes it out of anger, continues smashing until the doors open and the officers notice this Kylo Ren: Prepare our ships! Queen Chrysalis: I must be prepared to destroy Starlight for turning my subjects against me! Quintessa: Patience. walk pass them then it shows Kylo's mask bits in the elevator. Then it cuts to Dragon Lord, Wick, Hexxus, and Kalabar going to another room where Garg, Kozu, Bonesteel, Silver, Vam-Mi and the other villains are Barricade: My Lord, we're almost to the Resistance fleet. Dragon Lord: Good. And when we do, send all TIE's to attack. Barricade: Yes, Dark Lord. General Garg: Oh, yeah. There's one problem about that. Dragon Lord: What problem? General Garg: You see... Kylo Ren's leading the attack. Clouse: We need to do something about this. General Kozu: Also, he's with Queen Chrysalis and Quintessa. Nitro Zeus: You're missing the point. Dance" begins playing Kylo Ren isn't a real and true Sith Lord. The past only brings true and real Sith Lords: Darth Malak, Darth Revan, Darth Malgus, Darth Nilhius, Darth Traya, Darth Sion, Darth Bane, Darth Plaguis, Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Sidious, and Darth Vader. Heck, even Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, the Grand Inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother aren't even true and real Sith Lords. The Fallen: You forget that Darth Maul turned into a former Sith. Nitro Zeus: That's a different story. Maul turned from a Sith to a hermit when Obi-Wan killed him! King Sombra: And what about General Pong Krell, Barris Offe, and Quinlan Vos? They turned to the Dark Side. And what about Son? He was like a Sith. Nitro Zeus: Those are different stories too. Krell and Barris didn't turn, they were rogue Jedi. And the Son was just a Force wielder who wants to destroy the Sith and Jedi. And Vos was redeemed when Dooku killed Ventress. Dragon Lord: Wick, go with Kylo Ren and make sure he doesn't hesitate to destroy anything. Wick: Yes, Majesty. Dragon Lord: And bring Cryptor and Hexxus with you. Wick: As you command, Oh Supreme Thunder Lizard. Hexxus: We're on it. General Cryptor: Like white on rice. Dragon Lord: Soon, the Resistance will be in my grasp. Tirek: Hey, Alter's here. Alter: I'm going with them. Dragon Lord: Agreed. Wick Wick, take Alter and Tirek with you. Wick: I'm all over it, Majesty. Alter: That would be fun. After all, I can sense the Royals in that Resistance Cruiser. General Kozu: (as Darth Maul) Precisely.